


Prove It

by DeepDisiresLonging



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 23:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20628962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepDisiresLonging/pseuds/DeepDisiresLonging
Summary: “Can I request some Dommy Drake Maverick smut with a plus size girl like the one you wrote before where the girl was taller than him? Like someone (Maybe Drew he’s that kinda asshole) insinuates that Drake can’t handle her because he’s smaller?”





	Prove It

On an average Tuesday night, you were the last one to hang out in catering. The crew was already packed up. No food to actually eat. Not a soul to watch the show with. Usually. It had become routine enough that any change border lined on disruption.

One Scottish-sized one dropped into the chair next to you.

“Drew?”

“Y/N.”

You focused on watching the end of the show. Due to the title match main event, Drake had stationed himself in Gorilla. Even with the unnecessary crew gone, it was too crowded for you to join him. No matter how much you wanted to stand behind him and wrap your arms around his shoulders. The height disparity between you two had raised eyebrows since the beginning. Any dissenters had been silenced. Or so you thought.

“I still don’t know what you see in him. Or get out of ‘im.” Drew’s drawl pulled your thoughts away from the match.

“Say what you mean, Drew. It’s too late at night for puzzles.”

He chuckled. “I didn’t think I was being discreet. But alrighty then.” He turned sideways in his chair. “You are too much woman for so little a man.”

You took on a mocking lilt, also turning in your chair. “Are you calling me fat, McIntyre?”

Quickly, he backpedaled. “Not at all. You are a queen and deserving of someone who can worship your form as you deserve. I doubt there is enough man in Drake Maverick to do just that.”

The gloss you bit from your bottom lip tasted like cherry. “And who would you suggest I commit this treason with? You?” You inhaled deeply, letting it out in a quick puff. “That is quite the offer. But you are not nearly enough man to ask me to leave even a boyfriend. Much less,” you held up your left hand, “my husband.” You let the subtle diamond glitter in its setting before letting it drop back into your lap.

Drew tilted his head, acknowledging your point. “Still. I believe you deserve more. If you ever come to your senses-“

The punch came sailing out of nowhere. The Scotsman sprawled across the floor unceremoniously. He checked his lip for blood as your husband stepped into place by your side.

“If you ever come to yours, you’ll know better than to overstep your bounds.” Drake held out a hand. You placed yours in his grasp and calmly followed him to the car.

That night in the hotel, Drake had you stand in the center of the room. Without a word, he slowly deprived you of every inch of fabric resting on your body until there was only the chill air. His disappeared too. The last thing he removed was your underwear, dragging it to the floor and helping you step out of them. As he rose back to his feet, he kissed his way up your body. His lips tapped and wafted over your thick hips, your fold and stripes, and the places you didn’t like to acknowledge like the gentlest of butterflies. Soft, but hot. And without mercy.

By the time he’d made it to your breasts, pebbled by the chill, you were shivering and desperate for more. You opened your mouth to plead, but Drake stole your air away by wrapped his mouth around one breast. And his hand around the other. Then he was gone with a slap to your thigh. Your lips followed where he should have been. He climbed onto the bed and settled himself into the pillows.

“Come kneel for me.”

His head tilted when you hesitated.

You licked your lips. Still cherry, but fainter. “You don’t have to. Just because Drew said-“

“What did he call you?”

The word made you smirk. “A queen.”

Drake smirked back. “Then come sit on your throne. Or one of them at least.” He gave his cock a few pumps as he watched you crawl onto the bed. The power he had over you shivered as you dragged your tongue up the underside of his cock before settling into place. “Careful. Naughty girls aren’t promised cummies.”

The cherry faded into nothing as you stifled a whimper. It was enough of a threat that you recanted in a second. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to tease-“

Your eyes rolled back as he flattened his tongue against your sex. Frantically your hands flashed out to grip the headboard. Though one landed in his hair. Anything to ground yourself in the pleasure warming up in your bloodstream.

Drake leaned back to catch his breath. “Don’t hold back, baby. Give in. This is all for you.”

“Why?” you panted.

“Look at me.” He waited until you could focus enough to obey. “Because the next time Drew thinks he can sway you, I want you to look him in the eye and truthfully tell him that no one can make you feel like a queen like I can.”

Another shot of brattiness laced your breath. “Prove it.” Your mouth fell open as he gave a nip to the inside of your thigh. “Give me the truth. Like only you can. Please. I need it-“

Your answer was a renewed vigor in him to eat you out properly. Lapping here, sucking there. And slapping your thigh or ass with enough force to shock you higher into pleasure. You cried out each time he did that. Each one shattered your voice more. And each minute that passed your bones lost their strength. Every time you fell, he found another edge for you to peer over. Another one to careen down as his tongue and mouth and moans took you apart. If he kept you on the edge for much longer, the headboard wasn’t going to help you. But you had nowhere to fall. Drake tightened his hold on your thighs. He squeezed his arms around your waist.

The man was insatiable. Constantly hungry for you. Especially when you didn’t think you had any more to give.

“Drake, please-“

He mouthed over your heated skin. “I told you, this is about you. Fall apart.”

“I don’t know if I can anymore.”

“One more.” He sucked harshly at your clit. “One more. Then a break. And then… till dawn,” he ended on a rasp.

You gave it to him. Not like his devotion gave you much of a choice. It was a weak scream that passed your lips. But it was after, and only after, that you gave him your last-ditch breath did he let you fall into the sheets beside him. Drake cuddled you close. While he waited for your breathing to catch up with your lungs, he whispered what you needed to hear. What you didn’t realize until he asked you to sit on his face and you’d hesitated.

“You will never be too much for me. I take great pleasure in learning every inch. Every inch. Every curve. Every line. Every battle scar and stretch etched on your skin.”

“Drake-“ you breathed.

“You are not a gem to set into a crown and to show off. You are the crown. Your own brilliance. In mind and body. I will take a lifetime to make sure you know without a doubt how much you are loved.”

Shivering abated, you turned so you could look him in the eye. Your noses almost touched.

Drake smirked. “Now… about that second throne of yours.”


End file.
